


Just A Little Peace

by Jollysailorswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 19weeksofcs, 5x01 compliant, F/M, S5 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jollysailorswan/pseuds/Jollysailorswan
Summary: They arrive in Camelot(whether or not they do it in the tub is up to your interpretation/again this was written before s5)





	Just A Little Peace

King Arthur and Queen Guinevere had insisted upon throwing a ball to welcome such honored guests to their kingdom. Everyone, Emma especially, had tried to explain that it wasn’t necessary. They just needed information on Merlin’s whereabouts, maybe accommodations for a night’s sleeps and they would be on their way. Sir Lancelot, whose presence had been a surprise to her and Snow after their debacle with Cora, had assured them that the wizard was already on his way to Camelot, having seen the group’s arrival and their reason for seeking him. They were to expect him in two days’ time. Besides, preparations for the ball were already underway and the invitations had been sent. They wouldn’t want to disappoint anyone.

Emma took Killian’s offered arm without hesitation as the knights of the round table lead them towards the castle. Her first moments as the Dark One had been filled with fear and apprehension towards everything that was going on inside her. Her feelings were at war and her light magic could barely co-exist with the power of darkness. Her thoughts had been a jumbled mess, the vision of Gold in full Rumplestiltskin regalia and her inability to control all that magic at first had thrown her off.

And when she’d finally been left alone, she remembered her last moments in Storybrooke.

The tear stained faces of her parents. Regina and Robin in shock. Killian’s face the only thing that offered her a last moment of peace, even shrouded in despair.

She clang to that peace as she clang to his arm, his “I love you, too”, his first words upon seeing her again, still fresh in her heart and mind. She focused on him because she felt as if he was the only thing that was keeping something feral inside her from snapping.

She insists on sharing a room with Killian and no one dares contradict her. It seems like her mother sees some of her inner turmoil and pushed David towards their assigned room when he makes to object. They are the last ones in the wide corridor, being lead towards their room by the Queen and a servant girl. They are left alone after Guinevere informed them that they would soon sent formal clothes for the evening celebration.

The door closed and Emma let a breath of relief leave her lips.   
She let go of Killian’s arm, quickly dispersing of the heavy cloak over her still wet dress. She let it fall on the floor, not caring about such things as propriety at the moment. She walked to the private living room that established one side of their large chamber and sat on an armchair next to an already lit fireplace, her head falling on her hands. Frustration and exhaustion was taking over, feeding the darkness with desperation and fear of failing this new quest she was expected to deal with. The fire did little to chase away the coldness that engulfed her but she was somehow expected to be emotionally ready to entertain pompous guests in a few hours.

She was aware of Killian moving about the room but she didn’t dare move from her spot. She wasn’t ready to talk about their new predicament at the moment and she was afraid of him even broaching the subject. A few minutes passed and he came to kneel in front of her and taking one of her hands in his while his hook gently pried the other one from her face. She raised her head and she was met with the blue of his eyes, concerned and sincere as always but also understanding and gentle. He kissed the top of her hand and stood, coaxing her to her feet, and before she knew what was happening he was leading her to an adjacent room, where she could hear water running.

“The servants told me there was an enchantment in their plumping to bring hot water at will,” he explained, leaning to place a kiss on her forehead. She sighed at the touch of his lips and wrapped her arms around his waist. Of course he knew not to push her. And for once, she needed to be taken care of. She needed a few hours to rest her mind and relax, if she was to keep fighting the darkness and, obviously, Killian had the same thing in mind.

“Thank you,” she whispered against his shoulder.

“Take all the time you need, my love. I’ll go see about our garments and maybe something to eat.”

He made to leave the room but she caught his arm to stop him.

“Come join me when you get back.”

It was neither a command nor a request. It was an understanding between two people who knew each other better than anyone and needed the closeness to heal the wound that their violent separation had created in their hearts. He nodded and kissed her lips into a content smile before he exited with a promise to be back soon.

The tub was big enough for more than three people but when Killian returned, he and Emma wrapped themselves around each other, taking comfort from the simple pleasure of being together, safe once more from the outer world for mere hours. Their hands played together, fingers interlacing, caressing and massaging sore muscles, both taking care of each other in small actions of care that seemed brightly new under their recent confessions.

They had known. They had known for some time what they meant to each other. It was as clear as day. But the actual words, words that usually scared her, had brought a new light upon them, like setting free nerves that had been restrained for too long. In the warm water, they whispered the words again and again against each other’s skin. Emma cherished those moments when she could pretend that nothing was wrong, they were back in Storybrooke, unwinding after a long day of chasing after left over monsters in the forest. She pretended they had never left her room after she returned to find him still alive from their last adventure. I those moments, Emma felt the light grow stronger. And even when they exited that dream like trance of steam, wrapping each other in towels and hugs that promised to never let go, she knew everything would be alright in the end.

“You know,” Killian interrupted the comfortable silence as they ate on the bed, dressed in soft robes they found in the bathroom. “The Queen has it in her mind to dress me like that ponce of her husband. I really do hope you will save me the embarrassment.”

Emma chuckled at his veiled fear of putting on velvet tunics and shirts buttoned up to the neck.

“And miss the chance to see you dressed like a proper prince?” she teased.

“Even the bloody crocodile had more sense of fashion than Her Majesty,” he complained.

She leaned closer, kissing his frowning cheek and smoothing his hair back from his forehead.

“Don’t worry, my pirate, I’ll save you from the tights and the collars. Besides, it wouldn’t be a proper visit to the Enchanted Forest without your long coat, now, would it?”

“I knew you had a thing for the pirate, love” he teased her back.

“Always,” she answered, the truth of her statement ringing as loudly as the teasing tone of their conversation.

With a flip of her hand, new garments appeared on the other end of the bed. Killian reached forward to inspect them. The leather pants were the same as the ones he used to wear. But the coat was more elaborate, with decorated cuffs and pattern on its length. The vest was entirely new to him though it reminded him of one he used to own.

“You need something more formal than your usual attire. And I did like seeing you in red that one time,” she said with a hint.

“You had entirely too much fun with my past self, my dear,” he said as she giggled at his face which was adorned with a mock disturbed expression. He attacked her then with tickles and kisses on her neck, her laughter echoing in the room and filling both of them with hope and strength to face another day. When he stopped he was half on top of her, mindful of his weight so that he wouldn’t crush her. He rested his head on her chest and she didn’t deny herself the pleasure of running her fingers through his soft hair.

“Remember our last time here?”

“How could I forget, love? I remember all my time spent with you.”

“Yeah, but then it was just the two of us, running around trying to fix things and getting in trouble.” She tried to put frustration in her tone but she found that she couldn’t.

“We did have a bit of fun though, didn’t we? Even with the dangerous circumstance, it was good.”

“Yeah,” she agree, remembering their first royal ball and how they couldn’t take their eyes off each other, doing a poor job at keeping an eye on Charming. “It was pretty good.”

He raised his head slightly to look at her with hope in his eyes.

“Will Princess Leia save a dance for Prince Charles tonight?”

“What about just me and you showing off what I know to my mom who will probably be cursing herself for not bringing her camera?”    

They laughed again and he attacked her once more with kisses, until she buried her face in his neck and inhaled his scent.

“Don’t leave my side, tonight.”

Again an understanding.

“As you wish, my love.”


End file.
